This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the manufacture and use of antimony electrode assemblies for the measurement of pH either orally or internally and with or without a separate or integral reference electrode. However, it will of course be appreciated that it can be used to measure pH in other environments if desired. One method of manufacture of antimony electrode assemblies is described in Canadian Pat. No. 987,388 dated Apr. 13, 1976.
This Canadian Patent discloses the method of forming the antimony rod from which the relatively small pieces are cut or otherwise detached from the rod.
One of these pieces is then soldered in end to end relationship, by one end thereof to one end of a length of silver wire and relatively hard plastic is used to coat all of the rod, the solder junction and part of the silver wire leaving the distal tip of the rod exposed and it is this tip that is used to measure pH.
However, it has been found that this exposed tip is relatively rough thus disturbing the pH readings to the extent that they fluctuate depending upon the circumstances. Furthermore, covering the junction between the rod and wire, and a portion of the wire has been found to weaken rather than strengthen the junction inasmuch as if a bend does occur in the wire above the lower end of the relatively hard plastic, the plastic tends to crack away relatively easily.